Sandman (MW3)
Master Sergeant Sandman-Metal 01 - 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta is one of the recurring main characters in Call of Duty: 'Modern Warfare 3. He was voiced by William Fichtner. In the E3 demo, he was voiced by Jeffrey Price, who also voiced Mother in the Medal of Honor and Medal of Honor: Warfighter, Tommy in The Last of Us and The Last of Us Part II, Thomas Merrick in Call of Duty: Ghosts, and Joseph Turner in Call of Duty: WWII. In Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, he was played by Ray Davids, and voiced by Michael Pongracz. Background He's the leader of Delta Force's Team Metal and is a close friend of Captain John Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, and Simon "Ghost" Riley, having worked with them on Operation Kingfish. The operation was a failure, with Price presumably being killed, and Soap taking the lead of the task force. He, Price, Soap, Frost, and Yuri were instrumental in stopping Ultranationalist Leader Vladimir Makarov and ending World War III. Sandman participated in many battles during the war, notably fighting in New York, Germany, and France. He and Team Metal stopped the Russian invasion in New York, rescued the Vice President in Germany, and captured Markov's asset, Volk in Paris. After rescuing the Russian President, Sandman and the rest of Team Metal (excluding Frost, as he wasn't present) were killed after the diamond mine they were in collapsed on top of them. Biography Early Career The man nicknamed "Sandman" was born on October 10th, 1969 in Atlanta, Georgia, and later joined the United States Army presumably in his youth. He later joined Delta Force, and became the field leader of Team Metal, and was partnered with Derek "Frost" Westbrook, Truck and Grinch. During a unknown time, Sandman also befriended SAS Captain John Price, and their friendship played a part of helping each other during World War III. Operation Kingfish In 2013, Sandman worked with Captain Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Simon "Ghost" Riley, Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Frost on a joint operation with Delta Force and Task Force 141 in Operation Kingfish. In Ukraine, Sandman and Frost covered support to the team as they entered the facility, but it turned out to be a trap. The teams extracted, but Soap was wounded, and Price stayed behind to give them cover, and was captured and sent to the Gulag. World War III Sandman and Team Metal worked with the U.S. Army in attempting to stop the Russian Army, who had invaded the United States and attacked the White House. Team Metal were sent to New York to stop the Russian's from capturing it, and destroy the Russian jammer, and are extracted by a Black Hawk while fighting a Russian Hind. The team are then assigned to help the Navy SEALs take over a Russian submarine, which was their command vessel, and re-program their missiles onto the Russian fleet. Sandman and Frost went into the sub after swimming through the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel, and succeeded in launching the missiles to the Russian fleet, and escape by taking a zodiac and are extracted. Despite making the Russians leave New York, they attack Germany, and the U.S. Armed Forces are sent to stop them. Team Metal are assigned to Hamburg to save the American Vice President, and make it to the beach and meet up with a M1A2 Abrams tank. The group fight through heavy resistance, and succeeded in rescuing and extracting the Vice President. After France was attacked with chemicals, Team Metal were sent to capture Makarov's bomb maker Viktor "Volk" Khristenko after Sandman get intel from Captain Price. With the aid of GIGN forces led by Sabre, Sandman was able to capture Volk alive, and his team had to hold down until extraction came. However, the team were attacked by Russian forces, and Team Metal had to get air support from a AC-130, and had to go to another extraction point near the Eiffel Tower. After holding down with the aid of the AC-130, the team managed to extract Volk despite the tower being destroyed. Afterward, Sandman received intel from Price that Makarov was targeting the Russian president's daughter, Alena Vorshevsky. Team Metal were assigned to extract Alena in Berlin. Team Metal assigned Team Granite by giving them cover fire from Alena's side of the building, but Granite were killed by an explosion. Team Metal was then tasked with securing Alena, but failed after the Russian's captured her in their helicopter. Team Metal (excluding Frost) were assigned to Task Force 141 in a joint operation, and assaulted a mine in Siberia, where the Russian president and his daughter. With Price, Yuri, Truck and Grinch, the team succeeded in rescuing the both of them, but Yuri was injured and had to be pulled to the helicopter. Sandman, Truck and Grinch stayed behind and fought the Russian Army, and were left behind as the mine collapsed. Sandman, Truck and Grinch were presumed KIA, and World War III ended when the United States and Russia spoke for a peace treaty. Sandman's death was avenged by Captain Price, who assaulted Makarov's last location alongside Yuri, and managed to kill Makarov. Gallery Sandman-Combat-Card.png|Sandman's combat card. Operation_Kingfish_Team.png|Sandman with Price, Soap and Ghost in a photo of Operation Kingfish. Sandman_MW3_campaign_menu.jpg|Sandman in the campaign menu. Sandman-Truck-Grinch.png|Sandman with Truck and Grinch. MW3_Sandman.jpg|Sandman in Spec Ops. Team_Metal's_last_stand.jpg|Sandman's last stand with Truck and Grinch, before their presumed deaths. Trivia *His signature weapon is the M4A1. **His combat card states that his weapons are the ACR 6.8 and RSASS, but he never uses them in the campaign. *He bears some resemblance to Jason Hudson from the Black Ops series. *Thought not a member of Task Force 141, he wears a uniform in "Down the Rabbit Hole". Category:Military Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Martyr Category:Fighter Category:Suicidal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:Selfless Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Loyal